


The Day After Summer Belongs To You: What Really Happened

by AgentP (pockmarkedplanet)



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockmarkedplanet/pseuds/AgentP
Summary: Unfinished.





	The Day After Summer Belongs To You: What Really Happened

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/502054) by Robert F. Hughes, Dan Povenmire. 



“Get up!”, Linda Flynn yelled to her teenage son, Phineas. “It’s 10:30 already! What did you do last night?” Phineas replied with a, “Mmrff”-like grunt and a flip over onto his face. She didn’t know they had stayed up 40 hours? 40 hours without much food at all? I mean, come on, thought Phineas. “Ugggh…” he said.

Meanwhile, in the other bed, his step-brother Ferb Fletcher lay in the bed. “Mmmm…cake,” he said, obviously sleep-talking. But then, he got up! With closed eyes, Ferb started walking toward their pet, Perry the Platypus. “Noooo!!!” he heard from a familiar voice. “You’re gonna run into Pe-mmm!” Phineas added, as he fell asleep.

Ferb kept going, as he didn’t remember what Phineas had said. He was greeted with a “Gyurururu…” from Perry, whom he had tripped over. “Noooo!” Ferb said as he fell to the ground. He got the same reply from Phineas, in a diving effort to stop him. “What are YOU doing here?” Phineas asked. “Must- get- food- UGH!” Ferb replied, toppling over onto- the hard floor about—Phineas closed his eyes and calculated. 1500-235+221=1486 feet below Ferb! Grabbing something, he leaped over the railing to see—Ferb bouncing on a trampoline, eyes closed, feet hanging over the edge. “He’s clearly not paying any attention,” Phineas said, as he pushed Ferb against the other side to protect him.

“Mmmmfff…grrrrrrrr” said Ferb. He obviously was not awake at all! “Food…food…food…Clay Aiken…food” he said. “I think it’s broken,” Ferb added. Then, out of nowhere, a Klimpaloon appeared! “Nang-nang-nang-nang,” he said. “Nang.” “What is HE doing here? I thought he lived in the Himalayas!” Candace Flynn, their older sister said, to which Phineas replied, “He- spontane-spon-sp- UGH!”, falling to the floor.

“What is the deal with you two? You’ve been falling all day! And this-this shirt thing just- where did he come from?” said their Mom. “City of Love…City of Love…City of Love…Eiffel Tower…City of Love” said Phineas. “Mine’s broken, too!” said Ferb.

“I’ll just give you guys some food. Would you like Eiffel Tower Flakes or Airplane Part Crunch?” “Eiffel Tower Flakes,” said everyone but one, “Airplane Part Crunch!” Phineas. He just HAD to do that. Make everything complicated, thought Candace. Then again, he HAD flown them around the world, she thought. “Okay,” Mom replied. She went around the kitchen, making their breakfast and humming “Alien Heart”, a song her husband had sung.

That reminded her of a certain reunion concert…she couldn’t remember when. It had some guy named Modem or something. She thought Candace might have been in it…and was she in it?

“Ahh…aliens” said Lawrence Fletcher, their dad. “Why did I just say aliens?” he asked himself.

Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb had just gone outside when they saw Isabella. “Whatcha doin’?” she asked them. “Tired…tired…tired…Max Modem…tired” said Phineas and his echo. “See, it’s still broken!” he said, adding a “I know what we’re gonna do today! We’re gonna fix our echos!”

Meanwhile, he saw a platypus-Perry, to be exact- putting on some sort of hat and disappearing. “You saw that, right? It wasn’t just me, right?” Phineas asked, following the disappearing platypus.

They fell into some sort of lair in front of a screen. “What is-” Phineas began, but he was interrupted by a voice saying, “Agent- Carl! This isn’t Agent P! It’s a bunch of kids!!!” to which Carl replied, “The ones who built that evil thing that wasn’t really an evil anagram?” Phineas continued, “this? Oh, that’s right, Ferb made this didn’t he?”

Ferb told him, “No, not really. You know I don’t have that much time.”


End file.
